


Payback

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Big Brother/Little Sister Teasing, Blackmail by Sibling (Fun), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content (very brief memory of), M/M, POV Jared Padalecki, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trust, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some simple bad timing, Megan Padalecki gets an unexpected eyeful at the club. She can forgive and forget because, really, even she can admit her brother-in-law is hot, but what she finds later is just too much to let go. What would life be like without little sisters to keep you on your toes? (Jared POV)<br/> </p><p>**Note: As of right now, each part of this 'verse can be read alone and you should be fine; although there can possibly be spoilers/mentions of things that happened earlier in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This part is a little light-hearted and fun, a sort of comic relief before Part 4 comes around. I already know what Part 4 will be and have most of it planned out. Keep an eye out for it :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed herein. We're all just having a little fun, aren't we? :)  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Warnings: This fic is m/m. Please do not read if you don’t like or are uncomfortable with this content.  
> 

 

 

“JT!”

Jared had resorted to people watching for the last half hour outside security at DFW while waiting for his sister’s flight from LA to arrive; it had been delayed by over two hours. He turned at the high-pitched and ever-familiar call of his name and barely had time to brace himself before he had an armful of little sister.

Definition of full grown adults they were not, especially when so much time had passed since they’d last seen each other. _Had it really been a whole year already?_

The embrace was long-lasting. Petite as she was, the hug Megan gave was strong and gave Jared’s usual bear hug a run for its money.

“Gotta breathe, Megs,” he gasped into the crown of her head.

She giggled when she let go, stepping back a pace and sweeping her long hair out of her face so she could look up at him with bright eyes, and gave him a wide smile. His sister might be pint-sized when compared to the likes of him and their older brother Jeff, but there was no guessing that they were all siblings. Megan had the Padalecki smile (cavernous dimples included), the nose, the eyes…and the same mischievous streak in her that they all did. Sometimes Jared wondered how their poor parents had survived the three of them.

Her eyes searched around and behind Jared just before she asked, “Where’s Jennybean?”

“Working. Saturday nights are pretty much a mandatory thing for him these days.” He picked up the duffel bag she had dropped on the floor leaving her to carry her laptop case.

They fell into step with one another as they headed toward the escalator that would take them down to the baggage claim area. “How’s that been working out, his, um, promotion?” She glanced over and up at Jared.

Yes, Megan knew what Jensen did for a living, as did both their immediate families. It wasn’t something Jared and Jensen tried to hide—they weren’t ashamed of it—but it felt _weird_ talking about it with his little sister. She’d never seen a show; neither had any of the rest of the family, and Jared hoped it remained that way.

“Good. He really likes it, enjoys the spotlight and all that.”

“And you’re still okay about the whole…you know?” She waved her arms around trying to make her point.

“Yeah. I trust him. And as long as he’s happy, that’s all that matters.”

“You two are so friggin’ sweet. God, I hope I’m lucky enough to find a man who loves me like that.”

Jared wrapped his free arm around Megan’s shoulders and pulled her close as they walked. “I’m sure you will.”

Megan nodded with a grin and slid her arm around Jared’s waist. “And how about yourself? How’s the business?” She looked up at him as they walked.

“Lucrative. We picked up some really great clients over the last few months. We’re closing in on Forbes.”

“Who would’ve ever thought the brat who used to tie my hair in knots would be so damn accomplished?”

Jared snickered at the memory. “Hey, that was only one time. And I probably had good reason.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I’m proud of you, JT.”

“Thanks, Meg.” He smiled back at her.

His attention was pulled away when the conveyor belt kicked into motion ahead of them and baggage began to appear through the flap in the wall. They didn’t have to wait long.

“Oh! That one’s mine.” Megan pointed to a suitcase that Jared wasn’t sure was going to fit in his trunk, but he’d make a valiant effort.

He lifted it from the belt with a huff wondering how his tiny elfling of a sister had been able to carry it all on her own back at LAX.

“What the hell’d you pack in here, your entire wardrobe?”

Megan arched a chestnut-colored eyebrow. “You big baby. Here, I’ll carry my duffel if it makes you stop your whining.” She yanked the strap off Jared’s shoulder and grinned. “I swear, you and Jeff…you’re the two biggest—”

“Yeah, yeah. Cram it…or I’ll be sure to mention that night in Vegas to Mom and Dad next time I see them. How’s that tat doing these days?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You wouldn’t,” she growled.

“Oh, I _so_ would.” Jared cackled gleefully at the look on Megan’s face. He might be twenty-eight years old and he might be the majority owner of a multi-billion dollar business, but he wasn’t above immature and childish threats no matter how empty they were. (And Megan was well aware of that.)

His laugh was cut off when Megan punched him— _hard_ —in the shoulder.

“Ow.”

“Ass.” She smirked and turned, leaving Jared in her wake. When he pulled himself together and caught up to her, she asked, “So, what time’s Jen working until?”

Jared checked his watch, a Hublot that had set him back nearly twenty grand. It was almost 10:00pm; Jensen would be on stage before he and Megan were even out of the parking lot.

Something in Jared’s soul churned knowing it was the first Saturday night set he would miss since Jensen took it over six and a half months ago. His husband had given him shit earlier today when Jared had commented on it. Jensen had made sure to remind him he wasn’t quitting anytime soon and Megan should always come first. Their little “romp in the hay” in the bedroom after that conversation had helped Jared feel better about the whole thing, too.

“He should be wrapping up in the next half hour. Why, you want to stop by the club?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. If you want to.” Jared ran the time through his head. Jensen should be cleaned up and changed by the time they reached the club. “He’ll probably be hanging out at the bar with Steve. I know he’d be happy to see you.”

“Okay. Yeah. Let’s go.” Megan grabbed Jared by the shirt sleeve and picked up her pace even though she didn’t know where the car was parked.

Five minutes later, Jared had _finally_ gotten the mammoth of a suitcase stuffed into the trunk of his Lexus. He slipped into the car alongside Megan and looked across the front seat at her. Her face was streaked with golden light from the lamp above. She had really grown into a beautiful, young woman.

“It’s good to see you again,” he said with sincerity. Then, after a brief pause, “We missed your skinny pain in the ass.”

“Ha, ha. And I missed your gigantor pain in the ass,” she deadpanned with amusement back at him.

Jared reached over and tussled her hair before reaching down to turn the key in the ignition.

~*~

It was closing in on 11:00pm by the time they got to the club. The line outside was still as long as ever considering Prime kept its doors open until 2:00am on Saturday nights. Jared made his usual beeline to the head of the line with Megan in tow.

“Don’t worry about the line. Chris’ll let us in,” he commented as they skipped ahead of the crowd.

Chris was there, but was pre-occupied at the moment with a busty blond in a cowgirl hat, a low-cut top, short denim skirt, and boots. Jared managed to catch his eye and his friend nodded, gave him a wink, and swung the door open for him. Jared pulled Megan through behind him with a quick thanks. Jared vaguely thought he heard Chris call his name as the door closed behind them, but before he could turn around, he and his sister were swept up in the rush of people.

The whole room was amped up, the feeling of excited anticipation thick in the air. _Yeah_ by Usher was pumping through the sound system; Jared could feel the beat in his veins. As they made their way through the sea of bodies toward the bar, the gears in Jared’s brain were spinning. _Wasn’t Jensen working on a set for this song?_

The thought was no more than just forming in his mind when there was a loud screech behind him and the small hand in his pulled him to a halt and became a vice-like grip.

“Oh, my god. Jensen!” he heard Megan yell over the music.

Jared looked around expecting to see his husband in the near vicinity. But that wasn’t it at all. Megan’s focus was locked onto the stage. He pivoted on his heel and looked over to where the spotlight was shining down.

_Oh…shit._

Yeah, Jensen had clearly been working on a set for this song. The proof was right there in front of him…and Megan.

Jensen, sure and beautiful, was center stage, broad back to the audience (a back that probably still bore Jared’s teeth marks from this morning), hips Jared had sunk his fingers into so there would still be bruises by tomorrow swiveling in a very erotic and sensual manner. Jensen was clad only in a pair of tight, tear-away, denim jeans.

Jared’s eyes swept over the shift and pull of muscle under tanned skin slicked down with baby oil. Even after all these years, he could still get hard just at the thought of his husband, let alone seeing him stripping down under the spotlight, body glistening and aglow. Megan was right; Jared _was_ lucky.

For a moment, he found himself hypnotized by the ass shaking and pelvic thrusts, memories of this morning’s bedroom activities quickly taking over: Jensen lying beneath him on the bed, fingers clenched into tight fists in the sheets, sweat pooling in his navel as Jared pounded into the snug heat of his ass making him cry out in ecstasy and come untouched. All too soon, Jared’s cock stirred to life in his jeans; it quickly wilted when he snapped out of it, remembering where he was and that his baby sister was standing right next to him.

If the growing frenzy of the audience was anything to go by, Megan was about to get more than just an eyeful. “Megan, c’mon.” Jared pulled her hand, but she was rooted to the spot, wide eyes glued to the figure on stage. He turned his eyes toward the stage, saw Jensen’s hands drifting down dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans…

A flick of the wrist and then they were gone.

Megan’s grip on his hand tightened even more, bone-crushingly so. The pain in his hand managed to pull Jared’s gaze away from Jensen and back down to his sister. Her jaw was practically touching the floor.

_Okay, time to go._

Jared did the only thing he could think of: he turned around and picked her up, hauling her over his shoulder to carry her off in a fireman’s carry. She fought him and wriggled in his hold, but he held tight as he marched across the club proper and headed to the door at the back marked “Employees Only.”

Once they were through, the heavy door slamming shut behind them, he dropped her to her feet.

“ _That_ was not supposed to happen.” He glanced at his watch. Why the hell was Jensen on stage so late?

“I can’t believe… Jared…” Megan fell back against the wall behind her, hands settled against the sheetrock behind her. The expression on her face was a varied mixture of shock, horror, delight, and mischief. She fumbled for her words, but Jared cut her off before she could say anything more.

“Don’t—”

“JT! That…that G-string barely covers _anything_!” She giggled as only a little sister could. “I’ll never get that out of my head….ever.” She stood from the wall and smacked Jared in the arm. “That’s so much more than I want to see of my brother-in-law. You said he’d be long done by now.”

“He was supposed to be. I don’t know what happened.”

Usher’s voice died down on the other side of the wall and Jared could hear the muted roar of the crowd. At the same time, there was movement down the hall from where he and Megan stood. Felicia, the stage manager, was heading toward the door leading backstage with a white, terrycloth robe in her hand. Recognizing Jared, she smiled and gave them a quick wave as she disappeared from view, the hectic schedule of the club keeping her busy.

Half a minute later, Jensen stepped through, hands tying the belt around his waist. Before Jared could say anything, Megan yelled out Jensen’s name.

“Jensen!”

Jensen’s attention snapped over to them. A blinding smile appeared on his face from ear to ear as Megan took off after him and jumped into his arms, pretty much the same way as she had done to Jared earlier. Jared followed after her, taking his time catching up to them so they could have their little moment. He grinned at his husband when Jensen looked at him over her head.

“Surprise,” Jared said as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's mouth, giving his husband's bottom lip a quick, playful nip before they broke apart.

Jensen's tongue darted out, sweeping across his plush lips, probably searching for that last little taste of Jared. “When did you two get here?” he asked as he pulled away, keeping an arm draped across Megan’s shoulders.

“Not late enough, apparently,” Jared mumbled from behind the pair as they headed toward the dressing room.

“Yeah, we had a lighting mishap earlier; set us back by almost an hour. I would’ve texted you if I’d known you two were stopping by.”

As they walked down the hallway, Jensen looked over his shoulder at Jared. He mouthed something that Jared couldn’t read, but it was rather obvious what Jensen was asking. Jared gave a flicker of a smile and could only nod in answer. _Yeah, Megan had seen much more than she’d needed to._

Crimson rose up Jensen’s neck and peaked at his ears. Jared loved how shy his husband could be. He thought back to their brief moment together on stage, how Jensen had reacted when Jared had pulled him close; it made Jared want to hold him tight and protect him with everything he had. It was such a contrast to his larger-than-life stage presence.

“So,” Jensen started as they stepped into the dressing room; he plopped down onto the stool in front of the vanity and looked at Megan, “I guess I should ask if you enjoyed the show?”

Megan snorted. “Jensen, don’t get me wrong, you’re hot and all—I don’t know how my dork of a big brother ever got so lucky—but I don’t ever want to see that much of you again. Just…no.”

Jensen’s green eyes widened and Jared guffawed. He couldn’t help it. This, this right here was one of the reasons family had never been allowed to see Jensen in all his glory up on stage, no matter how great he was. They really had no worries about their parents, but their siblings… They were another story in themselves. Jared could only wonder what would happen if Jeff or Josh ever stumbled in on Jensen’s act…or Mackenzie. Mack was just as bad as Megan; it was no wonder they were best friends.

Jared’s mind was wandering as Jensen settled into his routine of removing his stage make-up. Megan had taken a seat on the couch where she was flipping through a scrapbook Jensen kept of past fliers and candid photos from the club.

He was pulled out of his musings when Megan let out a shocked gasp. She drummed her feet on the floor and gave a little shriek in what Jared could only surmise was excitement of some kind.

“Huh? What?” He looked over at his sister from where he was settled deeply into a worn, but oh-so-comfortable lounge chair on the other side of the room from her.

Megan’s cell phone was out in her hand and she was…taking pictures? A wicked smile gleamed on her not-so-innocent face. “Oh, JT, you are _so_ not gonna live this down. Vegas? Vegas is nothing compared to this.”

Jared was instantly nervous at the tone of her voice. She lifted the book and spun it so he could see what she was looking at, what she’d been photographing.

_Ohhh, nooo…_

A full-color, 8x10 glossy photo of himself in nothing more than a thin strip of dark material covering his manly bits from their anniversary night—the one and only night he was known as _The Rainmaker_ —was staring back at him. He hadn’t even known there _were_ pictures of him from that night in existence. Where had Jensen gotten that? His husband had some serious explaining to do on that one. But right now?

Jared was out of his chair in a heartbeat (or as quickly as one of his size and stature could pull themselves out of that low-profile seat), tackling his little sister to the couch and trying to get the book away from her. He knew it was too late though. What she’d found was now and forever immortalized in her phone, locked behind some password he would probably never guess in his lifetime.

“You stripped!” she squeaked out breathlessly from beneath him. “You—” She burst out laughing. “Oh, shit, wait until I tell Jeff!”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I _so_ would.”

Jared’s ears rang with the echo of his own words from earlier. He looked over at Jensen, pleading for some kind of help with his eyes.

Jensen only smirked at him and shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t look at me. She’s your sister, dude.”

Jared was never…ever…going to live this down.

 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: My email address is in my profile. If anyone should like to contact me for anything, please feel free to drop me a line :)
> 
> *************************************************************
> 
> Song(s) mentioned in this fic: Yeah by Usher ft Lil Jon, Ludacris
> 
> Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=Y2lylF5ogUQ) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.


End file.
